Former Lover
by MrsJuliaNanba
Summary: Katsuya wants to know if he lived in ancient Egypt, too. Yami knows the answer, but he tells it Seto instead of his blond friend.


"Hey, was there a person like me in ancient Egypt, too?"

All eyes fell on Katsuya who just grinned at those present and awaited an answer.

"Pardon?"  
"You know, Yami, you are a counterpart, Bakura is Ryou's, and it seems that Marik is Malik's. Also, there was a girl who resembled Anzu. And most of all, even Kaiba has Priest Seth. So I wondered if I was there, too. You know, my counterpart or some kind of that."  
"I'm sorry, Jonouchi-kun, but I'm not allowed to tell you this, it was forbidden to me."  
"By whom?"

That Katsuya was outraged was an understatement.  
Yami looked at Seto, who sat at the opposite of the classroom and ignored everyone.

"Your lover."  
"My lover?"

Yami sighed. He hated when Katsuya got curious, because then he wouldn't be left alone until the blond knew what he wanted.

"Really, Katsuya, he asked me not to tell you. He doesn't want you to live in the past. If you can't remember what happened in your former life, then I have no right to tell you anything about it."

And of course, Katsuya pouted. That was the sign for Yami to turn away, he knew that he couldn't resist. And even if he would stand his ground and survive a pouting Katsuya, next were the blond's puppy eyes, and well, those he couldn't resist either. Even in his former life as a pharao he couldn't resist them.

"Don't use that look on me, Jonouchi-kun! I know you pretty well by now, and your tricks, too!"  
"But, Yami, please! Why can't you give me a hint?"  
"Didn't I already give you one?", Yami raised an eyebrow when turning his look at his friend again.  
"You did?"  
"I told you, that your lover forbid me to talk to you about it. So there are actually two hints: Yes, you had a counterpart, and further more, you had a lover back then. So actually, I answered your question."

Disappointed Katsuya sat on his chair again.

"Man, now I know that much, but that makes me even more curious."  
"And that's the reason I didn't want to tell you any of this."

Suddenly Katsuya was aware of a hand on his shoulder and as he looked up, he saw his best friend grinning at him.

"At least you know that much, Jou. Isn't that better than nothing?"  
"Stop that, Honda! What do you know?"

And with that Hiroto's hand was pricked.

"Ouch!"  
"But Jou-kun, Honda-kun is right."  
"Sorry, Yuugi, but you have no right to say that. Your counterpart is right here and you knew about him for a long time, even with him not knowing anything about his past."  
"Jou-kun..."  
"Argh, now I destroyed the good mood. Sorry, everybody, I just wanted to know if I had a cool former life, too."  
"I bet you did, am I right, Yami?"

Two pairs of puppy eyes were directed at the former pharaoh.

"I wouldn't call it cool, but, yes, you had a good one...", Yami sighed.

And Katsuya's mood rose a bit. OK, good wasn't cool, but it was better than horrible.

* * *

"Hey, Kaiba! Can I talk to you for a bit?"

As Seto looked to his right, he saw Yuugi. But with a closer look he recognized that it wasn't Yuugi but the former pharaoh.

"What about?"  
"My cousin."  
"Your cousin?"  
"Yes, Seth the Priest. You have a minute?"

At first Seto wanted to just walk away and leave Yami alone, but then a thought hit him. If he spoke to him now, would he finally stop having nightmares or at least know how he could stop them?

"But not here."

So he closed his locker and started to search for an empty classroom, Yami in tow.  
After finding couples making out in five "empty" classrooms, they finally found one and Seto locked the door.

"So?"  
"Well, I wanted to know if you remember anything from your former life? I mean, from Seth's life."  
"Why do you want to know this?"  
"Well, I was asked about something and Seth forbid me to tell anything to that person. But if you remember anything, perhaps you two could talk?"

Sceptically Seto looked at the person opposite. Could he really talk to him about this matter?

As if Yami knew what Seto thought, he attached: "You can trust me, Kaiba. I won't talk to anybody about this. I just want to help my friend but don't want to break the promise I gave to my cousin."

Seto hesitated for a second, but he needed someone he could talk to about this matter.

"I have nightmares."  
"Nightmares?"  
"Yes, about my life back then. They are about all sort of things, but especially duels and slaves."  
"So you dreamed of Jono?"  
"Who's Jono?"  
"Fuck!"  
"Yami, who is Jono?"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you. Please forget what happened just now."

But before Yami could leave, Seto pinned him against the next wall.

"Who is Jono?"  
"Let go of me!"  
"WHO IS JONO, DAMN IT?"  
"Okay, I'll tell you everything, but let me go!"

Seto calmed down a little and freed the former pharaoh of his grip.

"So?"  
"First tell me about your dreams. I can't tell you what you want to know if I don't have a clue what you already know."

Again Seto fell silent to think things through.

"There is one special slave I dream about. He was with me all the time and we got along pretty well. But then he suddenly disappeared and never came back. In my dreams I always search for him in the dark, but I don't know where to look for him. Who was he, Yami?"  
"That's Jono."  
"What happened to him?"  
"Huh?"  
"Something must have happened, otherwise I wouldn't have nightmares, would I?"  
"Oh, sorry, you misunderstood something, Kaiba. Nothing happened to Jono back then, you two got along pretty well. Actually more than that, you two were lovers. You were even allowed to marry each other although you were both men."

Seta looked at him in horror.

"I was married to a MAN?"  
"Want to know about the nightmares?"  
"Yes, go on."  
"Well, nothing happened to Jono, but you two were separated when you died. You had to visit some temples in northern Egypt and he stayed at home. On your way back you were attacked by a gang of robbers and because you resisted they beat you up. Being in the dessert, you couldn't get the medical treatment you needed and you died because of your wounds. We got the message one week later. Seeing your dead body shocked him so much that Jono collapsed. He was never himself again, always gloomy and sad. And I know that he cried every night in his bed before he fell asleep."

Seto's heart hurt like it was ripped out of his chest. He felt sorry for the boy, he knew how it felt to loose someone important.

"What happened to him then?", he asked with a shaky voice.  
"We all tried to help him to get over it, but even when we managed to get him back to work and he started to smile now and then, we all knew he couldn't forget his husband. The only positive thing was, that we buried you near the temple and he could go there every time he wanted."  
"But what does this have to do with my dreams?"  
"Well, because you were separated, your souls are separated, too. Seth's soul tries to find his lover and that's the reason you dream of searching for Jono."  
"Do you know, if he is alive now, too?"  
"Actually, yes, he is. But when I met Seth after returning to the hereafter, he asked me to keep you away from Jono."

Yami looked at Seto with sad eyes, the brunet could bet that they were watery.

"Why?"  
"He doesn't want Jono to be hurt again. So even when he wants to be with him so much that it hurts and gives you nightmares, at the same time he wants to push him away as far as he can so Jono won't be hurt again."  
"So you mean that I know his reincarnation?"  
"I... yes, you do..."

Seto sighed. Did he want to know who it was? Did he want to meet this person to be able to tell him all those feelings? Did he want to be together with this person? Could he love this person?

"Who?"  
"Please, Kaiba, don't-"  
"Who, Yami!"

They fell silent again as they stared at each other.

"Kaiba, I promised..."  
"I'm the current form of Seth and I demand you to tell me a name!"  
"I promised that Jono would never ever know it unless he discovers it by himself. And if I'm not mistaken, he starts to have a clue. But I'm not sure."  
"A damn name, Yami! Tell it!"

The former pharaoh opened his mouth to close it again. That happened a few more times and then he whispered a name and Seto's heart skipped a beat while he looked wide eyed at his opposite.

"Say it again."  
"Katsuya Jonouchi."  
"Again."  
"It's Katsuya Jonouchi."  
"Are you sure?"  
"100 % sure."  
"No mix-up?"  
"No."  
"Shit!"

Seto brushed a hand trough his hair. Yami gave him a sympathetic look.

"You say it."  
"Why him of all people? Fuck!"  
"Hey, Kaiba, calm down. Want to hear my theory?"

As Kaiba just looked at him and didn't say anything, Yami continued.

"I told you that Seth wants to push Jono away as much as he can. And that's the reason for your fights with Jonouchi-kun. If you would be friends, it would be hard for you to stay away from him. I guess it would be hell even being near him. Because you would always want to protect him and put some distance in between you two."  
"The mutt..."  
"Hey, Kaiba, why not just accept it? You can't change it anyway."  
"It's not that hard to accept that this third rate duelist is the reincarnation. It's hard to accept that I was married to him! Even if it was in a former life."  
"As I already told you, you can't change these facts, then why not just accept it? Nobody forces you to be lovers with Jonouchi-kun."  
"I need time for this. I need time to assimilate this all. Fuck! Why of all people this blond, useless-"  
"Please stop right here! He's my friend and I don't like it when you badmouth him. Just think about what you want to do with this information. I won't tell anything to Jonouchi-kun because I promised it. But I suggest that you should talk to him."

Yami left the classroom immediately and left Seto alone. The brunet sat down and sighed. How could he ignore the blond now? It was hard enough before he knew about their past. Perhaps he should just act on the information? But then again, he woukd certainly regret it if he acted too soon.

"Man, that sucks..."

* * *

"Yami, can I talk to you?"

Suddenly about ten pairs of eyes starred at Seto Kaiba.

"Sure thing!"

Yami stood up from his seat and followed Seto outside of the classroom.

"Guys, what happened?", Katsuya blinked at Yuugi.  
"Seto Kaiba came to Yami and asked if they could talk."  
"Is this as unrealistic for you as it is for me?"

As Yami's friends thought about what could have happened between him and Seto, both of them reached the roof top of their school.

"So? Have you thought about what you want to do."  
"Yes, and I need your help."  
"What should I do?"  
"Can you arrange a meeting between me and the mutt?"  
"Kaiba!"  
"Sorry, between me and Jonouchi."  
"You want to tell him everything?"

Seto sighed.

"Believe me, I didn't intend to do this, I never wanted to tell him. But right after you told me everything, the dreams became worse."  
"How bad?"  
"Well, they weren't nightmares anymore, but that doesn't mean that they were better."  
"More about your past?"  
"Well, yeah, but always about one thing."

And as Seto blushed after confessing this, Yami grinned and decided to say what the other wanted to avoid.

"You got some wet dreams?"

And when Seto starred at him wide eyed and his head turned totally red, Yami knew he hit the mark. He giggled.

"Sorry for scaring you, Kaiba."  
"I... I want to talk to him about this all. I want to be able to look at him without feeling ashamed of thinking of having sex with him..."  
"You just said that you think about having sex with Jonouchi-kun?"

And Seto turned even redder, if that was even possible.

"No, I meant about having sex with him in my dreams! Just the dreams!"  
"Hey, calm down, I won't make fun of you. It's okay if you think of this, I mean, you were lovers once, it's natural to think about having sex then."  
"Could you just please arrange a meeting?"

Now Yami laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll arrange something. When and where?"

* * *

"Hey, Yami! Wait for me!"

As Yami turned around, he saw a blond head running towards him.

"What is it, Jonouchi-kun?"  
"Has Kaiba talked to you about his nightmares?"  
"Huh?"

Katsuya scratched his cheeck as he avoided to look Yami in the eyes.

"I met Mokuba at my job in the cafe and he told me that he is worried about Kaiba because he can't sleep and has a lot of nightmares. He asked me if I could talk to him, but as everybody knows we aren't able to talk to each other without fighting. So, when he wanted to talk to you, I thought that perhaps it was about this case... I'd like to tell the kid that at least someone tried to talk to his brother..."  
"Why not trying to talk to him yourself, Jonouchi-kun?"  
"Wha?"  
"I think that you both are a bit too sensitive and overreact easily. Perhaps you should try to talk to each other like adults and stay calm."

Under the look of his friend Katsuya started to feel more and more uncomfortable as time passed by.

"Um, I don't know... But have he talked to you or not?"  
"Why so curious? It's not only about Mokuba, is it?"

Yami grinned at his friend. Perhaps it didn't take too much for him to get the two together.

"I... These dreams... I have some weird dreams, too..."  
"Don't say anymore, Jonouchi-kun. How about me bringing you to Kaiba?"  
"So it's really him in my dreams, huh?"  
"Not exactly, but I really suggest you two to talk. Come on!"

* * *

"Hey, Nii-sama! Yami-san and Jonouchi-kun are here!"  
"Thank you, Mokuba. Can you bring them here?"  
"Of course, here you go."  
"Thanks, kid. Could you leave us three alone? We want to talk to Kaiba."  
"Mhm, I'm in my room if you need anything."

Katsuya patted the black hair and then Mokuba left.

"As you can see, Kaiba, I brought him here. I'll leave now and you two can talk."  
"Wait, Yami! I thought you'd stay here with me!"  
"I'm sorry, Jonouchi-kun, but I promised to leave as soon as I got you here. See you two tomorrow!"

Yami smiled and waved a hand at the two he left alone as he left the room and let Mokuba show him the door.

"Um, how are you?"

Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, thanks."  
"Really,? That's great."

For Seto the blond sounded too relieved for small talk.

"Why so relieved?"  
"Well, you know, I met Mokuba by accident and he told me that you had trouble sleeping. He was so worried that it must have robbed off on me."

Katsuya laughed nervously and avoided looking at the other. That made Seto sigh.

"You don't have to be nervous, I won't do anything to you."  
"I know! It's just, I thought that was a funny coincidence. When Mokuba told be about your problems I just thought 'Wow, him, too?'"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I had trouble sleeping, too. That's why I asked Yami to tell me if I had a counterpart in ancient Egypt, too. I heard from Ryou that it started with dreams and then, step by step, he started to loose his consciousness and Bakura took over his body. But I wasn't afraid of loosing myself, I mean, I don't have any of the Millennium Items. But it frighted me. I was afraid to talk to anyone. Not because I thought they would think I'm gone crazy, I mean, crazier things happened before. But I didn't know how to handle these dreams."  
"What did you dream of?"

Katsuya now looked straight in Seto's eyes.

"Of you."

The blond was so calm and sure of what he said, that it frighted Seto a little.

"Of me?"  
"Yeah. Well, first I didn't know it was you. I just dreamed of a guy I was with the whole time. And then he left. I looked everywhere for him but I couldn't find him. It broke my heart and made me crazy. I wanted to be with him so bad. Every morning I woke up crying."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Oh, wow, erm, did you just apologize?"  
"Any objections?"  
"No, it's just that I never thought you would apologize to me. And in this case you don't even have to."

Seto looked ashamed at the floor, then he sighed.

"Oh, yes, I should! It's my fault. Well, partly at least."  
"And why that?"  
"I talked to Yami and he helped me understanding my dreams. He told me that he promised not to tell you about your past as long as you don't remember anything. When he told me what happened I felt really guilty. Of course, it happened in the past, but it was still my former self."  
"Well, yeah, that much I know."  
"You do?"  
"At some point I started to see his face. He looked like your doppelganger, just tanned and with long hair."  
"Why not saying anything?"

Katsuya blushed a little.

"Well, we did things in my dreams, I was ashamed of talking to anyone about."  
"You liked it?"  
"What? Being ashamed?"  
"No, what we did in your dreams."

Now Katsuya turned completely red.

"I- What? Why? I-"  
"Calm down, I was just curious. I dreamed them, too."  
"Eeeeeep!"  
"How was it for you?"  
"Please tell me that you just didn't ask me if I liked the sex with your former self in my dreams?"  
"So you dreamed of having sex with me?"  
"You tricked me!"

And Seto started laughing. Loud and honest. And Katsuya could only stare at him.

"Sorry, but I'm just relieved. I really thought I'll go crazy any time soon."  
"So, what now?"  
"Want to know what happened back then?"  
"Is it bad?"  
"It hurt you pretty much."  
"Did something happen to me?"  
"No, it happened to me."

Katsuya took a moment to think and then he decided.

"Then I don't want to know."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, because if I know it, I'll be afraid that it'll happen again."  
"Okay, but how about I tell you what happened between us?"  
"Well, because we had sex in my AND your dreams, I guess we were lovers."  
"Not exactly."  
"Fuck buddies?"  
"Wow, you think that low of me?"  
"How should I know, nobody talks to me!"

And Seto laughed again.

"Sorry, I just love teasing you. Well, I know that much: You once were my slave and we were together like forever. And Yami told me that we got married at some point. They even made an exception for us, because we both were men, as you know."

The blond looked at him dumbstruck.

"Married?"  
"Yes."  
"Me and you?"  
"Exactly."  
"God, please help me!"

That confused Seto. He thought that they got along pretty well at the moment, no fighting so far.

"I'm sorry that I'm not to your liking!"

Katsuya looked at him surprised. And then he saw something he never thought he would: Seto Kaiba was offended and pouted!

"Wait, wait, man! I'm just surprised, OK? I mean, how did you react to this?"

And as the brunet remembered his reaction, he calmed down a bit.

"See? And by the way: If you react this way, one could think that you want me to like you."  
"Perhaps?"

And then it happened. They understood that there was no way out: Trying it now or leave it forever.

As Katsuya still stood in the middle of the room while Seto sat on his desk chair, the blond walked over and sat on the CEO's lap. Carefully he raised his hand to caress the face in front of him. His fingertips touched the forehead, then the eyebrows, the nose, the cheeks, the chin and stopped at the lips. He caressed them a few times, then raised his hand to touch the cheek again.

"They are soft."  
"You think?"  
"Mhm, and your lap is comfy by the way."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and your eyes are so pretty."  
"Pretty? I'm not a gir-"  
"Excuse me, of course they are beautiful!"  
"That's more to my liking.", Seto smirked.

Then his hands, that laid on the armrest the whole time, were placed at Katsuya's hips and his thumbs caressed the stomach underneath the shirt.

"How comfy is my lap?"  
"I could stay here for a little longer...", the blond smiled. He felt so relaxed at the moment. He knew that Seto wouldn't push him away right know because the brunet was as curious as he himself and that calmed him.  
"You know, Kaiba... I think that your eyes don't remember me of ice."  
"Of what then?"  
"They are like the sky that is reflected in the ocean."  
"It's still the same element, you know?"  
"Yes, but it's not icy, the ocean can be warm, too."

Seto's heart suddenly started to beat faster.

"Wow, now it's like the ocean sparkles from the sun!"  
"Want to know the reason?"

Before he answered, Katsuya leaned his head on Seto's shoulder and rubbed his nose against Seto's neck.

"Tell me."  
"You make my heart beat faster."  
The blond giggled.  
"That's your reason?"  
"No, my reason is the feeling that makes my heart beat so fast."  
"Don't say it now."

That confused the CEO.

"Why not?"  
"Because you're still emotional after our conversation about the past. I don't want your influenced feelings. I want the true one."  
"What if they are the same?"  
"Then prove it."

And suddenly Katsuya found himself lying on the table, Seto hovering over him with a hungry look.

"Hey, wow, this is actually-"  
"You told me to show it. Then I'll show you what I wanted to do to you for the past three weeks. Every time I saw you, I could only think about how to make you mine like you were in my dreams. I longed for your lips, your smell, your body, the sensation of us become one and how lucky I would be if you felt the same. I saw every inch of your body in my dreams but that wasn't enough. I kissed you so many times, still I couldn't remember your taste. You called my name every time I pleasured you, but it wasn't my name in the end. It was his name, but he was in the past and Jono, too. I want you to call my name, not his. I want to see every inch of your body, not Jono's. Want to remember your taste, not questioning what Jono tasted like."

When the brunet finished his little speech, Katsuya was a puddle of goo. His mind went completely blank as he pulled Seto down to kiss him mindless. His body reacted like it was the most natural thing to wrap his legs around Seto's hips and pull their bodies closer. He vaguely noted that Seto took him and went to the bed on the other side of the room.  
When the brunet laid him down, they parted their kiss for the first time. And both of them just thought 'Wow, this is my man!'.

But instead of attacking each other again they took a moment to look at the other. Not only Seto's eyes shined, the blond knew that his did as well. Their breath was heavy, their hair was messy, as were their clothes.

"If we don't stop now, I can't stop later.", Seto confessed. His body and mind longed for the blond boy underneath him and it was already hard to control himself at this point.

Katsuya caressed his cheek again and Seto leaned into the touch.

"Who said that I want you to stop?", he smiled at the CEO.  
"I don't want to rush things. If you say you want to wait, I will wait, I promise."  
"But I asked you to show me your feelings, didn't I?"

Seto only nodded.

"And beside your actions, you already told me what your feelings are like and believe me, that really turned me on. So hurry and make me yours!"  
"Well, I can't say no, can I?"

And then Katsuya's mouth was occupied.

* * *

"Hey, Seto."  
"Hm?"

The blond head laid on Seto's chest as he caressed his lover's hair.

"I have to confess something."

Then Katsuya turned his head, so he would be able to look at the brunet.

"That would be?"  
"I fell for you really hard.", and then he grinned like mad.

The hand caressing his hair pulled him to Seto's face just for them to kiss again. How many times had they already kissed? Well, didn't matter now anyway, he planned on kissing the other for the rest of his life, so he would loose count in the near future anyway.

"Katsuya Jonouchi, you just made me the happiest man on earth."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."

They went back to their former position.

"I don't think so."  
"Why that?"  
"Because I'm pretty sure that I'm the happiest living being on this god damn planet."  
"You bet?"  
"Oh yes, believe me. Or have you forgotten what you did to me just minutes ago?"

Suddenly Katsuya laid on his back, Seto hovering over him again.

"Believe me, pup, there are things way better than what we just did."  
"That would be?"  
"An other round for example?"

When Seto started kissing his neck and suddenly bit him and then sucked the same area, Katsuya moaned.

"You want to kill me? If we don't stop, I won't be able to walk tomorrow."  
"That's the plan..."

And then Seto was already on his way down, kissing every inch of the body underneath him.

"But I want to be able to walk! I have work tomorrow!"  
"Believe me, pup, you wouldn't be able to walk even if we stopped now. And also, you don't need to work anymore."  
"And why tha- Ah! -t."  
"Because I don't want anybody to see what's mine. I just want to lock you in here and never share you with anyone again."  
"I don't want to be locked in here!", he pouted.  
"Stop using this cute attitude on me!"  
"Does it work?"  
"I never believed I could lock you in here. But I want to spend as much time as possible with you, and I want to spoil you in every possible way. You won't need money or anything else, if you just stay with me."  
"Spoiling sounds good~"  
"Yes, and now shut up, so I can enjoy spoiling you a bit more."

And just as he finished his sentence, Seto's tongue licked the blonds navel.

"As you wiiiiiiish."

After making sure thank his lover wasn't distracted anymore, Seto's tongue traveled to the blond's hips. Playfully he bit the bone, then kissed it. After being satisfied with his work, he concentrated on Katsuya's manhood. His heart couldn't take how happy he was that his lover reacted immediately to his actions and that his member was already stiff.

"My, puppy, you're pretty sensitive, aren't you?"

His finger caressed the penis in front of him which got him a loud moan from Katsuya. And before the blond could respond to his question, his tongue licked the glans and Katsuya's moan became louder.  
After licking the now hard member, he pulled the tights of his lover more apart to have a good look at his entrance.

"Look at this, Katsuya, there is still a lot of my sperm inside of you."  
"You perv! Stop talking like this!"  
"Why? It's the true."  
"But it's embarrassing!"  
"Nothing to be embarrassed about, puppy. I want to know all of you and your body. And if some part of me becomes a part of your body, I want to see that, too. Oh, look, now it's leaking out!"

And before Katsuya could hurl him again, he stretched the entrance and his sperm leaked out even faster. Then his finger joined in and penetrated the hole, using his own sperm as lube.

"AH!"  
"See, you like it pretty much."

He knew that his lover was unable to speak by now and that he could have his way with him.

"Now moan more for me. I want to hear you scream my name with every trust."  
"OH! SETO"  
"That's a bit early, but I'm okay with it."

After pulling his finger in and out, a second joined in and he started to move them like a scissor to stretch the blond's entrance a bit.  
When the younger's body started to tremble uncontrolled, a third finger joined in and with this finger, Seto caressed Katsuya's insides. When the blond screamed his name again, Seto knew that he found what he searched for.

"We're going to have fun now, my love."

Then the brunet pulled out his fingers and positioned himself between the tanned tights. As he entered the blond bit by bit, he could feel the evidence of their sex before and it turned him on even more.

"God, puppy, you drive me crazy!"

Entering the blond completely, he immediately started to move. And Katsuya could just lay there and feel the pleasure drive him crazy.

"Oh God, SETO!"  
"Found it."

Seto's moves became faster as he trusted in the direction of Katsuya's prostate.

"Seto, I'm gonn- AH!"  
"Yes, please!"

Speeding up his movements, Seto's trusts became harder, too. And that brought them both over the edge within seconds.  
Panting, Seto laid on top of Katsuya, trying not get aroused again as he was still in his lover and could feel his sperm filling the blond.

"How is it possible that we fought all this time? This is SO much better, damn!"  
"You say it, pup."

After catching his breath again, Seto pulled out of his lover and within seconds, Katsuya's head rested on his chest again.

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow for real..."  
"Don't worry, I have plans what we can do in bed all day."

Seto smirked at the blond in his arms and the way he did it scared the hell out of the blond.

"Please, help me, God!"  
"Hey, don't complain. I have proove that you like it pretty much."

And then Seto's hand moved to the blond's entrance again, where he could feel the liquid he left.

"Stop that!"

He pulled his hand away and started caressing the blond hair again.

"We'll have to thank Yami later."  
"We do?"  
"Mhm, he was the one who told me everything. If it wasn't him, I guess we would still fight like always."  
"Hm, perhaps you're right..."

Seto moved his head to be able to kiss Katsuya's forehead, then he leaned back again.

"Good night, pup."  
"Good night, Seto."

* * *

WHAT HAPPENED YESTERDAY?

I just wanted to unpack some of my stuff and go shopping, but I ended up writing a fanfiction oO  
I didn't plan that xD But the idea just wouldn't leave me :P

I hope you like it ;)

And since 21 minutes I'm 23! Congrats to me XD


End file.
